Violent love
by ibblet
Summary: Set in new moon. Edward is gone. Bella olny has Jacob to turn to. But what will he do to her when she cant retun the love. Will edward come back ? If he dose how will he react?
1. The beach

**PLease let me know what you think. Let me know if you wouls like me to write more**

**-Nick**

It has been months since. Well, since _he_ left. Since they all left. But I couldn't let myself think about that. Today was a good day. It was a happy day. I'm here on mine and Jacob's beach. Walking next to the only person that could save me anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob's voice broke my chain of thought.

"Nothing much, just thinking about how much I loved this beach" I said as a smiled at him.

"Yea it really is great isn't Bells?" He said as he looked over at me and smiled his big goofy smile.

The smile that showed me that this was My Jacob. I realized then that I couldn't tell him the thoughts that had crept into my just moments before. I didn't want to see the smile fade and the hint of pain wash over his face. He got that sad look in his eye every time he knew I was thinking about _him_.

In Jacob's mind_ he_ was nothing but a monster. Jacob wanted nothing more than for me to feel the way he feels about me. But, it wasn't going to happen. I was just being selfish keeping Jacob near me. I needed Jacob; he was the only one that could make me smile anymore.

Jacob looked at me. I could see the sadness slowly coming to his eyes.

"Your thinking about him again…arent you? Jacob almost growled.

"I'm sorry Jacob." I said staring down at my feet.

The next thing I knew Jacob's big arms were wrapped around me.

"He was never any good for you Bells. I wouldn't have ever left you the way he did. I think it would kill me to have to be away from you. You know you were meant for me." Jacob was talking so fast in my ear it took a moment for it to all sink in.

"Jacob…you know I don't feel that way for you." I told him as I tried to push him away.

"I know you love me Bells. I can feel it!" He backed away and almost yelled it at me I could tell it was taking all his strength not to phase.

"Yes I love you Jake but… Not like that." I said trying to calm him down

"Not like you love him….?" He said. I could hear the venom in his voice.

"Yes" I whispered up at him.

Before I knew it his whole body was shaking. My Jacob was fading and the monster inside him came to light.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I knew it his whole body was shaking

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE.**_

_**-Nick**_

_Before I knew it his whole body was shaking. My Jacob was fading and the monster inside him came to light._

I looked up at the monster that stood before me. I had never seen him like this before. He was bearing his teeth and growling at me.

"Jacob" I whispered his name. I didn't even notice that I was shaking in fear. I started to cry and walk away from him. I felt him following me. Still snarling and growling. I started to run. All I wanted was to get away. I hated Jacob in wolf form. It scared me ore than I had ever been afraid when I was with Edward. When I started to run, Jacobs started growling louder. The next thing I knew I was face down in the sand. At first I had thought I fell but then I felt the weight on my back. Then I knew that Jacob had knocked me down and that he was now standing on my back.

"Jacob get off!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs Then I made the biggest mistake I had ever made in my life. I called for Edward. I screamed his name at the top of my lungs. This set Jacob off. I rolled over to try to push him off but that just made things worse. I sobbed out Edwards name begging him to come save me. At this point Jacob started snapping at my face. He sunk his teeth into my arm. His claws digging into my shoulders.

Then I heard more growls. I did my best to look around and saw three other wolfs. Jacob turned his attention away from me to snarl at them. That's when I recognized Sam. Jacobs had gotten off of me and phased back into human form. That's when I took my chance to run.

I ran through the forest. I wasn't sure where I was going all I knew was that I had to get away. As I ran the world around me seemed to slow down. I wanted to sit and rest for a second but I was scared that they would be coming after me soon. So I kept pushing my self forward . I looked down at my arm and saw the blood pouring out of it. I lost control and the world went black.

Alice POV.

"Bell!"

_To be continued _


	3. Chapter 3

Please review and let me know if you wish me to continue

_**Please review and let me know if you wish me to continue.**_

_**-Nick**_

_I looked down at my arm and saw the blood pouring out of it. I lost control and the world went black._

Alice POV.

"Bella" I gasped. no No NO! Not Bella. God damn it I told him if he left she would be hurt. He wouldn't listen to me. I have to find Edward… I have to find him now.

"Jasper!" I yelled louder than I needed.

"What is wrong Alice? Baby, shhh. It's ok. Just tell me what's going on." He said with a worried looked.

"Bella…must find Edward" I said between sobs. God I couldn't see if she was going to be ok. Her whole future disappeared. Why hadn't I seen her being hurt? How come I only saw her laying there bloody and sobbing? Was I broken god where had I messed up?

"He is out hunting lets go track him down" Jasper said hugging me.

We went out to the area he said he would be hunting in. _Edward._ I screamed his name in my thoughts to worried to even speak. That's when I saw him. The second he realized I was there he knew. I couldn't even hide it enough to even give a chance to tell him.

"No…" He whispered

The next thing I knew he was gone. I had never seen him or anything run that fast before. I started to run after him. Bella future was still blank. I couldn't understand why. Edward made the decision to go to her. But it was as if se didn't exist in the world. I would of seen her if she was dead wouldn't of I? Jasper grabbed me and held me where I was

"This is something he needs to do on his own Alice" He said to me lovingly.

"I need to help. I need to know she is ok I hate being so blind" I said even thought I knew he was right.

Bella POV

I awoke to the sound of twin snarls. Both frightening. Both of then sounded different one sounded human one sounded animal.

_To be continued _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey guys.**

**Just to let you guys know. This is my first fan fiction and I just want to thank those of you who have told me your thoughts on this piece. It has been really encouraging and has helped me keep writing this story.**

**I will have another chapter up hopefully tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS to Kaycee for being the best. and telling me things i need to improve on **

**I dont own this Ms. Meyers dose.**

_I awoke to the sound of twin snarls. Both frightening. Both of then sounded different one sounded human one sounded animal. _

Bella POV

I opened my eyes afraid of what I would see. I looked above me, to one side I saw a big black wolf, which I recognized as Sam, and to the other I saw _him_. Both of them crouched ready to attack but neither of them moving.

"Edward?" I said with as much voice that I could muster. He didn't react; it was as if he couldn't hear me.

"Let me have her!" He snapped at Sam

I wasn't sure what was going on. All I knew was that I was somewhere in the forest and two monsters where about to go at each other over me.

"I don't care if she is on your side! Your people hurt her. There fore your treaty means nothing." Edward yelled at him.

I did my best to try to stand up. At this point Edward noticed that I was awake. He tried to reach out for me but Sam jumped at him when he did. I screamed in horror. I didn't want the same monsters that hurt me to hurt my Edward.

"Sam stops!" I cried out to him.

Sam walked behind a tree then phased back into human form. He walked over to me and tried to pick me up. I screamed and flinched away. Sam looked down at me with a sad look in his eyes.

"This is how you looked the day I found you in the forest. The day he left. He left you so broken and hurt. Bella I wont hurt you please come with me so that we can take care of these wounds." He said is the softest voice I have ever heard him speak. He bent towards me again. Again I filched away.

"Sam let me go to Edward…please" I begged him. I didn't want to push his anger as I did with Jacob but I wanted to get away. He looked at me the sadness was gone and anger had taken its place.

"I don't understand you Isabella Swan. I saw how you were I saw how you were. I saw how dead inside you were! And you want to go back to him. You should despise him as much as I do!" He yelled at me. I started to cry.

At that point I heard Edward gasp and fall to his knees. His face was twisted in pain. I ran across to Edward. I wrapped my arms around him try to calm him down.

"What is wrong Edward? Please tell me" I begged

"Dog" He snapped out.

"Sam what are you doing to him. Stop it please Sam stop." I yelled at him not knowing what was going on.

"I am showing him the damage he caused, encouraging him to leave now before he does it again." He said.

"Bella, My love I am so sorry. I never meant to cause you so much pain" He said as he pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around my back and felt and warm blood on his hands. He gasped and sat me down.

"Who did this to her?" He demanded from Sam.

"We will take care of the problems our self. The treaty still stands you're not allowed on our land if you do it will mean war. And Bella if you leave with him now you will never be allowed here as well you will become a traitor among us and you will be bound by the same rules your filthy blood suckers are.

I had to make a choice. Between the two things I loved. I had to pick between two people that hurt me more than I could have ever imagine.

Edward POV

Oh god. What if she loves one of these dogs? Dose she hate me so much for what I did to her that she would go back to these beast that hurt her? God I am so stupid for thinking she would be better off without me. I can't let her go back to those monsters I would do whatever I have to do keep her safe. Weather she likes it or not.

_To be continued _


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Review.**

_I can't let her go back to those monsters I would do whatever I have to do keep her safe. Weather she likes it or not. _

Edward POV.

I looked at her face; it looked so sad and undecided. I tried as hard as I could to read her mind even knowing that I couldn't. I needed to know what she was thinking. I needed to know if she still loved me. But it wouldn't surprise me if she didn't. Human emotions are so fragile. Out of sight out of mind. I wouldn't blame her. It was what I wanted right. I wanted her to be happy and to have a normal life and find a guy who could give her children. No matter how much it hurt me I wanted her to be happy. But what does she do? She goes off and falls into a pack of filthy werewolves.

"Sam... You don't mean that do you?" She looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

I hated seeing Bella hurt. I should have kept my promise and stayed away now I was just making her hurt more. I looked down at my hands and saw her blood drying there. No I was wrong she needed someone here she needed to have someone to save her. Her time was up the first time I met her so I had to keep fighting fate to keep her alive.

"Yes Bella I mean every word of it." He said in a cold hard voice.

Bella looked down at her feet and then back up at Sam.

"Well, then tell Jake that he has made my decision for me." She said in a hard angry voice.

Had she…had she just picked me? I looked at her face.

"Bella." I whispered. She looked up at me and placed her hand on my face.

"Do one thing for me before you leave; please take me to your father." She said in a small and quiet voice.

Before I leave? What is she talking about? I didn't have much time to think over what she said because that when Jacob black showed up. He ran across the line right over to Bella. I stood in front of her like a shield. She had said that Jacob had made up her mind for her. Was he the one that hurt her!! Everything was falling into place.

"Bella are you ok?" Jake said, worry filled his voice. When I stop him from touching her he snapped at me.

"Get away from her you leech" He yelled at me.

"You are lucky I don't rip you to shreds. I am pretty sure that you are the one that hurt her. And treaty or no treaty you would be dead if I was only sure that it wouldn't make her sadder" I snapped at him.

Sam had done a good job of keeping his thought of the attack down. All I could get out of his mind was that Bella was hurt and he had saved her. I couldn't find a name no matter how hard I searched for one. But now I knew. It was Jacob. I wouldn't allow him to ever get near her.

Bella POV

I can't believe Sam would do this to me. Why would he make me pick. Did he honestly think I would pick them, Right after all of this happend? Yea I know Edward is just going to leave me again but I still love him more than life.

I was too zoned out to notice that Jacob had walked up to us. Edward was standing over me, Keeping Jacob away. I was very glad for that because if he had come near me I think I would have fainted again.

"Bells baby you can't leave with him. I won't ever hurt you again I am so very sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just got so angry when you called for him. It wasn't me Bells it wasn't me." He seemed to start out with an even voice but by the end he was sobbing.

Oh god why was the world spinning. I had already gotten over the blood pouring out of my arms and shoulders.

"Edward, I need a doctor…..now" I said squeezing my eyes closed trying to keep from passing out.

I sat on the ground with my head hanging between my knees. Oh god please don't pass out I kept saying in my head.

"Take Her!" Jacobs yelled at Edward.

"This isn't over Dog" Edward hissed as he picked me up in his arms like a baby.

The next thing I knew we were running. I made the mistake of opening my eyes seeing the trees go by my head at deadly speeds. I groaned and shut my eyes again.

"Bella hang in there. Don't leave me. God don't leave me hang in there baby. I love you" I head a whisper in my ear and the world disappeared

_To be continued._


	7. Chapter 7

"Bella hang in there

"_Bella hang in there. Don't leave me. God don't leave me hang in there baby. I love you" I head a whisper in my ear and the world disappeared_

Edward POV.

I ran as fast as I could push my self. I kept talking to her. Not really aware of weather she was awake or not. I still kept talking to her trying to keep her with me. I had to get her to my father; He had to save her for me. I couldn't lose her again. I was still shocked by what had happened. She had picked me after everything I had done to her. After all the pain I caused. I winched at the image again. Sam had showed it to me very clearly. I can't believe she got lost in the woods. She looked as if some one had yanked her life right out of her body. I hated seeing her like that. But I hated even more that I was the one that had caused her that pain. And now she was hurt again. Because of me. Because I left her here alone to fight for herself. I leave her and my mortal enemy attacks her. That's when what she said to me popped back into my head. _Do one thing for me before you leave; please take me to your father. _Why did she think I was going to leave again. I wouldn't come back for her just to leave her unless…unless she wanted me to leave. Was I wrong about her picking me. Did she just leave with me because she knew my dad could save her? Ugh! I don't need to think about this right now I just need to save Bella.

"No Jake No!" She murmured in her unconscious state.

A small smile appeared on my face. Heh, only Bella could talk while she was passed out.

Bella POV.

I could tell if I had blacked out or fell asleep. All I knew was that this dream or hallucination had hit me like a truck.

Jake was a wolf and Edward was ready to attack. We were in the meadow, mine and Edwards meadow. I stood up and ran at them try to stop what I knew was about to happen. "you two stop it. Edward leave him alone Jake back off." I yelled at them both. I knew this was a dream because I was never that brave when I was awake. I was a coward and that's why he had to come back and save me because he felt guilty. In my dream they both looked at me Jack started to back off that's when Sam walked up behind him in human form. "Remember she is a traitor to us. Do not feel sorry for her she is just like them" Jake nodded then leaped at Edward. The next thing I knew I was running at them faster than I could ever run before. Faster than a human could run. I lunged myself at Jacob and threw him off Edward. He looked at me with shock. "Sam is right you're just another filthy blood sucker" He spat on the ground and walked away.

"No Jake No" I called after him. Edward walked up behind me.

"I'm sorry but our kind and theirs can never mix." He said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I pulled out a compact and looked at my self in the mirror. I was me but I was paler and beautiful.

I awoke in what I recognized as the Cullen's kitchen with Alice, Edward and Carlisle looked down at me with a very worried look on their faces.

"I …I can't do it. I can't take that away from her." I heard Edward say in a very worried voice.

That's when they noticed I was awake.

"Bella Hun, there is something we need to talk about." Carlisle sad to me sweetly.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this was Going to be two chapters but i couldn't find place to spilt it and i liked how it flows. I am posting this rather late at night i might post a very short chapter up 2mrw durring the day. Please review the ones i get encourage me to write more.**

**-Nick**

"_Bella Hun, there is something we need to talk about." Carlisle said to me sweetly._

Bella POV

I closed my eyes again and put my head back on the table. God why wasn't the dizziness going away? My head and the ceiling spun. I felt like puking. Something was very wrong with me and I didn't know what. It took a few seconds for what Carlisle said to sink in. He needed to talk to me…about what?

"Did she pass out again?" I heard Alice say almost to quiet for me to hear.

"No" I murmured. "I'm awake." I said trying to sit up. I felt Edwards hand on my back helping me.

"Well, Bella Hun, Your wounds are very deep, and you have lost A LOT of blood. Do you still feel lightheaded?" I nodded "that's what I was afraid of. Bella you have lost to much blood and Jacob cut and bit to deep. He severed some of your muscles. Which is why when you tried to sit up it was very hard." He paused and looked at Edward who shook his head then to Alice who nodded. Her face looked as if she was about to cry while Edward's looked like he was angry.

"What does all of that mean Carlisle?" I demanded.

"Bella there is a very slim chance if I take you to the E.R that you will make it, and even if you do you won't be able to function as you're supposed to. You won't be able to move your arms very much and your right hand won't be able to fully open or close ever again." He said in the saddest voice I ever heard come from his voice.

Oh god, I am going to die. It was all that ran through my mind. Well at least I got to spend my last few hours with the only person I could ever love. Even if it pissed him off that I was intruding in his life again. I didn't care even though his face told me that he hated me I didn't care he was here and the last thing I was going to see before I died was his lovely face.

That's when he stomped out of the room. Growling and snarling, muttering something under his breath.

"I am going to tell her I don't give a damn what you think!" Alice yelled after him. "I have lost my best friend once I am not going to do it again no matter what you think" She said in a normal volume, I knew he heard every word.

Carlisle butted in "Bella you have two choices. One, I could take you to the hospital and we could do what I can to save you. Or, Two, I can turn you"

That's when I heard the growl erupt from the other room. Edward burst back in the room.

"YOU will not lay a hand on her" He yelled at his father. I was so in shock I forgot to breath. The entire room was silent.

"No one is ever going to cause her pain ever again. If she picks the change then I will do it. If she doesn't want me to be the one to change her then it won't be done. None or you are going to touch her." He glared at both of is family. I looked at both of their faces. I had never seen either one so hurt.

He walked over to the table absolutely disgusted. "Make your decision." He said to me not trying to hide the spite in his voice.

"You should already know what I want Edward. I want to change. But don't worry I wont bother you after you do ill go and live on my own. I won't be around you." I said trying to stop the tears from coming down my face. Not only had he never loved me and told me to my face that he didn't want me, but now he hated me for what I did to his family. I was always causing them problems and now they fought because of me. Maybe I should just let myself die. Why would I want to live forever if the only people that I loved hated me so deeply?

Edward POV

I couldn't stand it. I was going to be forced to cause her even more pain. Hadn't I ruined her life enough but my family left me no choice. If I didn't do it then I knew they would. And when she started screaming form the pain I would be forced to hurt them for causing my Bella pain. I don't have to worry about hurting her much longer. I had apparently stayed away for so long that the damage I done was un repairable. . _But don't worry I wont bother you after you do ill go and live on my own. I won't be around you. _I didn't understand the tears in her eyes when she said this. But she had made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with me after the change I didn't want to believe it but that's when I knew that she pick me over the dog because she knew my dad could save her. It had nothing to do with me. A voice in my head told me I was wrong but all the facts told me other wise.

"_Edward we need to do it soon she is fading on us" _Carlisle spoke to only me

_I wish they both knew the truth, I wish I could tell them but this is something they need to find out on their own. Little does Bella know she is not going anywhere after this is done. As I told Edward I am not losing her again no matter how stupid he is" _Alice said to herself unaware I was listening

I walked over to her putting my hand on her lips making her blush. Had she just blushed? God I am going to miss that. I felt a tiny smile wash over my face. A final thought passed over my mind as I sunk my teeth into her neck.

_Please god let me be wrong._


	9. Chapter 9

**AN **

**--update--**

**The real chapter 9 is up. **


	10. Chapter 10

AN

_Please god let me be wrong._

Bella POV

Edward did something that confused me. Me walk up to me and put his hand on my lips like he used to. And no matter how hard a tried to stop it I blushed. I hated that my face always gave away my emotions. Then, he smiled at me. Was he seriously smiling at me. He looked into my eyes and I thought I saw the love in them that I had missed for so long. The voice inside my head laughed at me. There was _never_ any love in his eyes for you. All of it was a lie.

He inclined his head as if to tell me it was time then he bent down and bit me. I waiting for the pain to wash over me. At first I felt nothing. Then the burring came. It was as if someone had poured gasoline over my body and the fire was racing it to my toes. I let out a scream. I looked over to Alice in a panic. She turned and ran out of the room crying. As each part of my body first got the sense of the flame it jerked away. A natural response when your burn your self you try to get away from the heat. The only problem was that the heat was coming form inside of my body. I was twitching and trying to keep fro screaming.

I felt Edward's hand on my face. I couldn't make out the expression on his face because my vision was blurred with tears. The cold felt great on my face.

"Carlisle, is there nothing we can do?" I heard him say I thought I heard a hint of worry in his voice.

Without a answer I could hear Carlisle walked off.

"Edward," I whimpered "thank you , I know you didn't want me around but thank you for saving me." I said between the muffled screams.

At that point I felt a needle go into my hand. I got really sleepy and realized that Carlisle had sedated me to keep the pain down. "I love you Edward." I knew I shouldn't of said it but I wasn't sure my body could pull through this I had to tell him. I looked up at his face he had a look of shock. That's the last thing I saw as I went to sleep for the last time.

Edward POV

At her first scream my cold dead heart twisted in my chest. Why must I keep causing her this pain….


	11. Chapter 11

At her first scream my cold dead heart twisted in my chest

_At her first scream my cold dead heart twisted in my chest. Why must I keep causing her this pain…._

Edward POV

A look of panic rushed over her face. Had she changed her mind? She looked over to Alice for help. This begging and pleading look in her eyes. She just wanted the pain to go away I didn't have to be able to red her thoughts to know what was wrong.

"_Edward I can't stand to see her like this I have to go I am so sorry" _Alice told me in her mind. I nodded at her. She ran out of the room sobbing. I had to do something to keep the pain down for her. I remember when I went through this; it felt like a fire was consuming me from the inside out. I put my hand on her face trying to keep her cool. I could see the sweat starting to form on her face.

"Carlisle, is there nothing we can do?" I asked. I was so worried about her. I knew that this was going to make her un breakable but the see her small and still fragile body twisting and jerking scared me.

"_If you don't mind I can sedate her, it won't take away the pain but it will make her unaware of it"_ He thought. I didn't look up as he walked away. She turned her head to me. She opened her mouth to say something

"Edward," she whimpered "thank you, I know you didn't want me around but thank you for saving Me." she said between the muffled screams.

What? Silly Bella. Is that why she has been acting so cold? Did she think that I didn't want her around? Ugh. No wonder she thinks that. That's what I told her so long ago. The horrible night that I ripped myself away from my mate. I am so stupid. Carlisle walked up to the side of the table and put a needle into her hand. Her eyes grew foggy and heavy.

"I love you Edward." She managed to get out before she went to sleep for the last time.

My mouth fell open. If my heart was still beating then it would have stopped dead in that instant. She said the thing I have only heard in my day dreams all this months. She really did love me. I had underestimated her feelings for me all this time. I thought because she was a human that her emotions could fade. But I was wrong. Why couldn't I have seen this back then? I could have saved her from all the pain she has been through. If I hadn't of left in the first place then she would have never been down in La push with those filthy dogs. And I would have never had to turn her. I was the stupidest creature on this planet. Had I not only cause the love of my life pain but I had also hurt my family. I could see how much all of them truly loved her when we left. The entire family changed... even rose. I left because I couldn't stand to see them like that. Knowing it was my fault, but if Bella was happy then that was all that mattered to me. I left to find that Bitch of a being Victoria but I wasn't very good at tracking. So I came home, But all I did was sit in my room I could hear Esme's thoughts every once in a while _ I hate how Edward is hurting, I wish I could help my son_. I was hurting all of them. And then I come back to find her hurt. I didn't so anyone any good! If it wasn't for the fact that I had made it in time and that Bella was going to be ok then I would leave right now and end everyone's suffering. I couldn't hurt anyone if I was dead.

"Edward…Edward…don't leave me…" Bella said restlessly in her sleep.

"Carlisle, I am taking her to my bed." I said too quiet even though I knew he could hear me.

I picked her up in my arms. When the fire that was now her skin touched mine her entire body seemed to relax. The cold must feel good on her skin. I walked her up stairs to my room and I laid her on my bed. I took off my shirt and put on a pair of shorts. I climbed in bed with her and wrapped my self around her. The twitching all but stopped and I refused to move until she was done.

Every now and then she would start to scream and Carlisle would come back in and re sedate her. About two days in to her change I realized I _needed_ to feed. My eyes were a dangerous shade of red. Her scent was all around me. My throat burned. Alice burst into the room.

"_Go Feed NOW!"_ she demanded at me. I held my Bella tighter

"She needs me if I leave then she will get hot again. I cant leave her when she is in pain" I said back

"_If you don't go then you will kill her. I will stay with her until you get back she wont wake up till tomorrow anyway." _ It took all of my will power and logic to pry myself away from the bed. As soon as I stood up Alice was in my place. I ran into the near by forest and found the first thing I could and fed. That's when I smelt it. Wet Dog. All of my senses went on over drive. I heard its thoughts

" _I have lost her for good. My Bells is going to be a leech. I cant belive I did that. I need to her. I just want one look at her before I lose her forever. If I hadn't of lost control then he wouldn't of come back and she could have been mine forever"_

It was HIM. The filthy mongrel who hurt her. I started to charge at the sent. When I reached the end of the trail I found the boy sitting on a log sobbing like the pathic being he his.

"You" I hissed out. His head snapped up. He looked at me like I was the one who had scared her.

"Why did you have to come back? She could have been happy now she is going to be damned." He said.

"I am going to rip out your heart for what you did to her." I yelled at him.

He phased and I got in position to fight. That's when I heard the faintest whisper. "Edward…Edward" I was still close enough to the house to hear Bella in her sleep.

The wolf seemed to hear it as well. He howled in pain and ran off. _ For now I am going to re turn to My Bella but it's not doe I will have revenge for this" _I thought to my self.

I went back to the house and held her till about mid day the next day. Her heart stopped and she gasped as her eyes flew open. I looked down at her face.

"Bella?" I asked as she took a unnecessary breath. Her red eyes flashed up at me. She really could be mine forever…

_To be continued _


	12. Chapter 12

"Bella

"_Bella?" I asked as she took an unnecessary breath. Her red eyes flashed up at me. She really could be mine forever…_

Bella POV.

I awoke from the days or pain and fire feeling better than I had ever felt in my life. I heard him call my name.

"Bella?" He asked worried. I looked up at him. It was at that point that I realized I was in his arms. I looked around the room and even though I had not been in this room in a long time I knew exactly where I was. I was in his enormous room.

"Bella baby how do you feel?" He smiled down at me.

"I feel great actually, better than I have in a long time. " I said happily. God I loved his smile it had been missing for so long. I rolled my head into his cheat and breathed his smell in.

"Can…can I ask you something Bella?" he said. I could hear the worry deep in his voice. "It's about what you right before you went to sleep."

What had I said? _I love you._ When I remembered it hit me like a truck. I didn't mean to put him in a spot like this. Ugh! I should have never said that. I know he doesn't feel the same way. I can be so stupid at times. I was just asking to get hurt again. I couldn't speak by this point. If my heart would have been able to still beat it would have been racing. I nodded.

"When you said you love me …did you mean it?" He looked deep into my eyes. I figured he was trying his best to read my thoughts.

Well there is no point in lying anymore. I had already spoken the truth. The one thing I didn't want to admit to him or to even myself I was still madly deeply in love with him. I took a deep breath.

"Yes I did' I said as I turned my head away from him. "But that doesn't need to change anything. You don't need to feel bad or guilty." That's when he cut me off. He grabbed my face in between his hands. The next thing I knew his lips were crushing mine. He used all his strength to pull me tighter to him. It was as if we were fused together. As it turns out my body still reacts just as strongly to him as I did before the change. I latched my arms around his neck as my hand wound into his hair. I felt his tongue trace my lips. I gasped. His tongue drove into my mouth unlocking things I never knew existed. His mouth worked its way down to my neck and collarbone. I sighed out his name. "Edward". He stopped and looked up at me. Longing and need in his eyes. "Hmmm?" He said as he smiled down on me.

"I thought vampire couldn't sleep" I said

"We can't Bella." He looked at me strangely

"Well, then how am I dreaming this?" I asked frustrated

He sat up and pulled me into his lap.

"Bella Swan, you are not dreaming. I love you don't you that!" I said with pain in his voice.

"But, but that's not what you said Edward you don't have to say it back just because I said it. You told me to my face that you didn't want me anymore." I pulled away. Surprised that I could.

"It was a lie it was all a lie. I lie that cost you everything." He said almost to himself.

"You mean you lied to me when you told me that you didn't want me? Why! Why would you do that! And Your damn right it cost me everything" He winced. "Edward it cost me you. I don't know how I loved so long without seeing your face. Why would you say those things if you still loved me?" I asked again.

"To keep you safe. To save you from…." He trailed off

"From what Edward?" I asked more softly

He grabbed a mirror off the nightstand.

"From this" He said as he held the mirror in front of my face I could see my bright red eyes glow. My throat started burring. That's when Carlisle came in.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think we need to have Bella eat something." Said as he backed out of the room.

That's when I realized the entire family had heard our entire conversation. If vampires could blush I would have been as red as a tomato.

"He is right we need to go get you some food. We can finish this afterwards. All you need to know is that I am here and the only way you could make me leave is to tell me so." He said as he picked me up

"lets go hunt" Me smirked at me


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the lack of update

Sorry for the lack of update.

It WILL be soon. I am just really busy with testing this week. Update will be by Monday night!


	14. Chapter 14

"let's go hunt" He smirked at me

"_let's go hunt" He smirked at me _

Edward P.O.V

This was strange. I was not used to have Bella with me when I went hunting. Even though she was going to have to do the same I didn't want her to see me rip apart an animal. I didn't want her to see the monster that I could be. But see needed to feed.

"Do you want me to carry you still or do you want to take a shot at running?" I asked as I led her outside the house. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Her brown hair had developed red highlights that the moon light caught very well. She still looked very much like my Bella. But she had subtle differences that just enhanced her natural beauty.

"Ill run, you just lead the way." She said. I could detect a hint of self doubt in her voice.

"I am guessing you still can't read my mind, can you Edward?" She said with a somewhat smirk on her face.

I stared into her eyes and focused as hard as I could. Nothing. God how much that nothing bothered me.

"Good" she giggled and ran off.

"Hey wait for me" I called after her. Maybe this wont be so bad she seems happy enough.

On the way there I let my drift to the conversation we had before we left. I had cost her everything, she said that her self, but in her mind her everything was me. She was so angry at me when I told her I lied to her. When I had seen in Sam's head how she was when he found her in the woods it broke my dead heart. I knew that I would never feel or know the real pain she went through. I never knew I was such a part of her I thought her love was as simple as the rest of the human emotions. I was wrong.

We got to where we were going to hunt. She was right on my tail the whole time. I looked over to her and asked how she was feeling. She smiled at me then leaped at me. Wrapping her arms around me.

"Great" she murmured as she nuzzled her head into my shoulder. "So, how do we hunt?" She asked I could tell she was rather embarrassed.

"Well you find the prey that you want and let your instincts take over" I said brushing soft kisses over her head. I couldn't understand how she could still smell as intoxicating even as a vampire. It was hard to remember that she was no longer breakable like she used to be. I was still over careful.

She looked down. "Umm…can I watch you first..?" she said quietly

I giggled at her innocence "Of corse my love."

I found a near by bear and lunged. Snapping the bear's neck before sinking my teeth into its skin to get the sweet nectar underneath.

"Your turn" I said giving her a slight shove forward.

She stood perfectly still the suddenly zoomed off and pulled a mountain lion with her. She finished and smiled. She was walking back over to me when we heard a crunching sound behind her. Something came into her eyes. Not surprise but realization. She knew what made the sound before I did.

"Jacob" She whispered

He took a few steps closer to us. I went to stand protectively in front of Bella. She simply put her hand out to stop me from getting in from of her. I looked at strangely as she stared at the wolf. While I was looking into hr face I saw her eyes turn a deep black and they seemed to be strongly focused on something. I heard the wolf behind me whimper and then I heard a heavy thud. I turned to see the wolf lying on the ground. Still breathing but clearly UN conscious. When I turned back around Bella look confused. Her eyes had turned a honey color from her feeding. She looked around as if trying to figure out what was going on. She saw Jacob and ran into my arms.

"What….what…did you do to him?" She asked fear in her voice. I couldn't tell if the fear was for him or because of him

"Bella I didn't do it…you did" I told her a bit confused myself.

"I… I don't remember. I blacked out when I smelled a strong musky smell.

"Bella we need to go see Carlisle, I think we found your power. Let just hope you can control it." I said as I picked her up. I wasn't giving her the option of running. I looked back over to Jacob on the ground I would send someone here to make sure she didn't kill him. Right now I needed to know what as going on with Bella.


End file.
